Let it Snow
by Venneh
Summary: A little ficlet for Krystal Gamer, involving Kairi, Sora, Destiny Islands, Christmas, and snow. I ask you to suspend disbelief for a few minutes, along with the laws of physics, and canon. Hazardous levels of fluff. Oneshot.


First off, let me say this: I know that I am ungodly late in this. And now, I do my Okami from Fruits Basket impression: (crawls around on ground) I AM SOR-RY! I WILL APOLOGI-IZE TO THE WHOLE WO-ORLD! IF THERE WAS A HOLE I COULD CRAWL IN, I WOULD! I AM SOR-R-RY!

Ahem. Well, now that's over with. A little ficlet for Krystal Gamer, involving Kairi, Sora, Destiny Islands, Christmas, and snow. I ask you to suspend disbelief for a few minutes, along with the laws of physics, and canon.

Disclaimer: Oh, come ON. Would I really be writing fanfiction if I owned Kingdom Hearts? NO! End of discussion.

_Let it Snow_  
_RedCrow1120_

She wakes up on the verge of tears, trying to cling to the quickly-fading dream. You would think that after months of nightly dreams like this, the emotions attached would've become less intense, or that she could, at the least, remember some of it. But they haven't, and she can't; so, here she is.

It's the latter, the fact that she can't remember any of the dreams that scares her to death. After all these months, she's starting to forget little things about him; the way his voice sounds, the way he smiles. She's afraid that she's going to forget what he looks like soon, and, if it keeps up, who he even is.

_That's_ why remembering the dreams has become so important to her; it's a reassurance that, buried however deep in her subconscious, she still remembers him.

She looks out the window, and begins to wonder if she's still dreaming.

She'd been talking to Selphie earlier that week on the walk home from school, mostly about him; she's starting to forget, too. But then Selphie mentioned that it was going to be Christmas Eve in a few days – today, actually. She could hardly believe it, and told Selphie so. It never really felt like Christmas on the Islands, no matter how many paopu or palm trees they decorate, or how many lights they put up on their houses.

Why? Because it never snows here. They all know that it's too hot for that, but almost every kid on the Islands wants some one-hundred-percent genuine snow at some Christmas or another in their lives. It just doesn't feel quite like Christmas without it.

And unless she's hallucinating, or still dreaming, that's snow coming down just outside her window.

The covers are kicked off the bed and she's sprinting down the stairs and out the door in the space of a few seconds, not even bothering with shoes. She stares up at the slowly brightening sky, and the white flakes falling from it. The air is as warm and balmy as ever, so the flakes, cold on the bare skin of her arms, should be melting the moment they hit the ground, if not the second they condense in the air. But they aren't; there's a thin, soft layer underfoot, as cold as the flakes melting on her arms.

And then it hits her: _It's really snowing._

Soon, she's spinning around, arms spread wide and giggling like a maniac. She sticks her tongue out, trying to catch a flake on it. She quickly becomes too dizzy to stand, and falls backward onto the ground, panting and exhausted. For now, she's just content to watch the snow fall.

The snow is every kid's dream come true, and one thought goes through her head as she watches it fall:

_If only Sora could've been here to see this…_

* * *

Miles above the Islands, a single Gummi ship hovers in the sky, its hatch opened. A teenage boy with a tortured hairdo kneels on the very edge of the doorframe, a hand clinging to it the only thing preventing a fall to his death. The pantsless duck mage has fainted behind him, but he either doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

The hours of casting continuous Blizzaga spells, however exhausting for him and the mage, have finally paid off. For all he knows, the snowfall might only last an hour, or might melt before tomorrow. But it doesn't matter. Every bit of this was worth it, if only to see the redhead's reaction.

An idiotic grin spreads across his face as he watches her, and he whispers, knowing that she can't hear him:

"Merry Christmas, Kairi…"

_"But as long as you love me so_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"

* * *

_

(looks in horror at what she's just written) You'd better like this, Krystal; otherwise, I'm going to go commit seppuku over this!


End file.
